San Francisco Zoo
The San Francisco Zoo is a 100-acre (40 ha) zoo located in the south-western corner of San Francisco, California, housing more than 260 animal species. Originally named the Fleishhacker Zoo after its founder - banker and San Francisco Parks Commission president Herbert Fleishhacker - planning for construction began in 1929. Most of the original exhibits were populated with animals transferred from Golden Gate Park, including two zebras, a cape buffalo, five rhesus monkeys, two spider monkeys and three elephants. Today it includes a Gorilla and Orangutan Reserve, housing Western Lowland Gorillas and Bornean Orangutans and a Primate Discovery Forest containing Common Chimpanzees, macaques, mandrills and several species of monkey. Rise of the Planet of the Apes Scientist Dr. Will Rodman took his three-year-old Chimpanzee surrogate son, Caesar, to San Francisco Zoo primatologist Dr. Caroline Aranha for medical attention. There, Caesar first encountered the Chimpanzees held in the zoo's enclosure. There was a female Zoo Guide who also worked as another employee at the zoo. Five years later, Caesar leading a mass breakout of genetically altered apes from the San Bruno Primate Shelter, the Gen-Sys Laboratories, had his Gorilla friend Buck break into the San Francisco Zoo. This act terrified the people there and liberated countless apes such as Gorillas, Orangutans and Chimpanzees greatly increasing the ape army's numbers as well proving themselves to a be a more powerful threat to humanity. When liberating the captive apes the evolved apes used the bars on their cages as spears to use as weapons against the humans and they fled the zoo with their new brethren. Caesar then tried to bring all the apes to freedom at the Muir Woods Park redwood forest which laid across the Golden Gate Bridge. Seeing only the rampaging wild apes, the San Francisco authorities tried to corral the apes on the bridge and massacre them, but after a battle and many deaths on the humans side, and some deaths on the apes side, many apes survived and reached Muir Woods. (CE: Rise of the Planet of the Apes) Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Ten years, after the ape rebellion it would seem these apes have grown smarter due to them interacting with the evolved apes or having contracted the ALZ-113 from them and are now able to take part in hunting and sign language among the other apes. The unevolved apes have become more organized and it would seem many them now stand in the high ranks such as a Gorilla named Luca who serves as the new fourth-in-command of the ape army even without being given the ALZ-113 drug. It is unknown if any of these apes have had children with some of the evolved apes and if their children would inherit intelligence while in the embryo like in the case with Caesar and his children. (CE: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes) Notes * An earlier version of the script paid particular attention to the alpha male Chimp in the zoo enclosure, who had noticed Caesar on his visit to the zoo and later submitted to Caesar's leadership during their escape. * Claimed by producers/screenwriters Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver in the commentary on the Blu-Ray disc of Rise of the Planet of the Apes that the apes at the zoo did not get the ALZ-113 gene therapy, but they actually followed the other apes. Appearances * Rise of the Planet of the Apes See Also *West African Jungle * San Francisco * San Bruno Primate Shelter * Golden Gate Bridge * Muir Woods Park * Gen-Sys Laboratories * Ape Village External Links * San Francisco Zoo article at Wikipedia Category:Locations (CE) Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Locations